Tierra De Nadie
by Gauriel
Summary: CAPITULO 4!!! por fin!!!! La compañía del anillo se ha disuelto...pero Boromir sigue vivo...y dos nuevos compañeros se incorporan a ella: una princesa elfa...y una humana licántropo
1. Iszindriel Inúviel, princesa elfa

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, a excepción de Iszindriel, Hèrion, Norhim...y todos los demás no pertenecientes a El Señor de los Anillos (La siguiente historia surgió en las cabezas de dos chicas totalmente chifladas un día en su Instituto...alrededor del mes de febrero de 2003...desde entonces y hasta ahora la historia ha ido creciendo y aún lo hace así que iremos añadiendo los capitulos poco a poco. Se supone que esta historia sucedería tras la muerte de Boromir y tras haberse incorporado un personaje nuevo a la Compañía: la humana licántropo Hèrion Môrien. Los capítulos no están redactados tan bien como deberían porque los intentamos hacer en plan mas divertido y porque no pretendiamos hacer una obra comparable a la de Tolkien, ni mucho menos, así es normal que en algunas partes se vayan alternando partes como si fueran de una obra de teatro, es decir con los personajes indicados al principio de casa dialogo, o de cualquier otra forma, asi que simplemente relajaos y pasad un buen rato)  
  
"Reviews please"  
  
(A propósito: el lenguaje puede en muchos sitios no coincidir con el que deberia ser empleado realmente en la Tierra Media sino mas parecido al nuestro actual, pero como ya hemos dicho, sólo lo hacemos por hacerlo mas divertido)  
  
Os pongo en situación: Yo, Iszindriel, soy una princesa elfa y vengo de las Tierras Imperecederas en busca del resto de mi pueblo que se quedó en la Tierra Media cuando decidimos partir y están en peligro. Iba con parte del ejército de mi padre cuando nos encontramos con un humano moribundo junto a una gran cantidad de orcos. Conseguí revivir al humano pasándole parte de mi inmortalidad gracias al don heredado de mis antepasados, un poderoso mago. El hombre, cuyo nombre me dijo era Boromir, se dirigió tras eso hacia Gondor apresuradamente, y yo continué mi camino con mis hombres.  
  
(Se que suena muy raro pero...tenia que resucitarle de alguna manera jeje)  
  
Al anochecer decidimos parar para que los caballos pudieran beber agua y nosotros pudiéramos descansar...pero a media noches nos despertaron unos ruidos. Cuando nos levantamos vimos un centenar de orcos que atravesaban el río hacia nosotros. Les hicimos frente pero eran demasiados y tuvimos que huir dividiéndonos en varios grupos. Nos adentramos en el bosque con un grupo de orcos pisándonos los talones y al cruzar un riachuelo nos encontramos con unas hojas de espada en nuestras caras.  
  
Iszindriel- ¡Matadnos ahora o ayudadnos pero que sea rápido!.  
  
Guerrero- ¿Por qué debíamos de ayudaros?.  
  
I- Simplemente porque llevamos unos orcos detrás y no querréis que los demás reinos élficos se enteren de que por vuestra culpa Iszindriel, hija de Istharwen y Mernwol, rey del bosque de Earöl ha muerto ¿verdad?.  
  
G- Acompañadme.  
  
I- Gracias.  
  
G- Es extraño ver a una princesa elfa con arco, flechas y ese aspecto en lugar de con un cortejo y lujosas ropas élficas...  
  
I- Os sorprenderíais aún más de lo que soy capaz de hacer con este aspecto y estas armas...  
  
G- ¿Perdón?  
  
I- Presentadme a vuestro rey y os lo mostraré.  
  
Al parecer habían llegado a un reino donde los orcos se reían de los humanos...pero Iszindriel haría que eso cambiara...  
  
Rey- Me han dicho que sois princesa, pero vuestro aspecto confunde...  
  
I- No soy como las demás...dejadme haced de vuestros hombres un poderoso ejército y os lo demostraré.  
  
Pasadas unas semanas y así lo hizo. Los humanos de aquel reino al menos serían capaces de contener a las tropas orcas por algún tiempo...  
  
Fue entonces cuando al reino llegaron Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli...  
  
Aragorn- Buscamos hombres poderosos para crear un ejército contra las tropas de Saruman.  
  
Rey- Venís en un buen momento.  
  
Legolas- (mirando a los jinetes de Iszindriel) ¿Qué hacen cinco jinetes elfos aquí?  
  
R- ¿Cinco? Cuatro, (mirando a Iszindriel) ella es Iszindriel, la hija del reil Mernwol.  
  
Gimli- ¿Una elfa que maneja las armas? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?  
  
Iszindriel- La tenéis detrás y os puedo asegurar que soy mejor con las armas que vos. ¿Y vosotros sois...?  
  
A- Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, este es Gimli, hijo de Gloin y él Legolas del bosque negro.  
  
I- Ah...la famosa Compañía del Anillo, pero...¿no erais nueve?  
  
L- Sí, bueno...,dos de los hobbits fueron capturados por orcos...  
  
I- ¿Dónde están?  
  
L- No lo sabemos...,los otros dos hobbits partieron con el anillo hacia Mordor...,Gandalf el Gris cayó...y Boromir está...  
  
Iszindriel mira a sus jinetes.  
  
L- ...muerto  
  
I- Vivo.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas- ¿QUÉ?  
  
Jinete- (mirándoles): Sí, fue una suerte que la dama Iszindriel pasara por allí en ese momento...de haber pasado mas tiempo no habría podido devolverle la vida...  
  
I- Debe de estar llegando a Gondor...  
  
L- Pero eso es imposible, ningún elfo tiene ese poder...  
  
I- Te equivocas, mi padre me hizo heredera de dicho don cuando era una niña...a él le fue dado a su vez por un poderoso mago...  
  
Jinete- (Al oído de Iszindriel) debemos partir...  
  
I- (a los tres) Me encantaría quedarme pero he de partir...necesito cinco caballos...  
  
A- Que sean siete.  
  
I- ¿Cómo? ¿Sabéis dónde os metéis?  
  
L- Por supuesto.  
  
A LA NOCHE...  
  
I- ¿Vos tampoco podéis dormir?  
  
L- No...así que heredera al trono...  
  
I- Igual que vos  
  
Se hace un silencio algo incómodo.  
  
L- Supongo que hay alguien que ocupe vuestro corazón...  
  
I- En mi corazón no hay lugar para el amor hasta que no vea a mi pueblo embarcar hacia las Tierras Imperecederas...  
  
Mientras duerme, la madre de Iszindriel se le aparece en sueños...  
  
Madre- ¿Te estás enamorando?  
  
I- Madre, sal de mis sueños  
  
M- ¿Crees que no lo noto? Pero...¿cómo alguien como tú podría enamorarse?  
  
I- No seas cruel...  
  
M- Demuéstrame que todavía tienes corazón y no una piedra en tu pecho...  
  
AL AMANECER...  
  
I- ¡Arriba!  
  
A- Aún es temprano para partir...  
  
I- (con ironía) ¡Oh!, perdonadme...seguid durmiendo... ¡Arriba he dicho!  
  
G- (susurrando a Aragorn) Ésta no es como la dama Arwen ¿eh?  
  
L- No, es fría, pero en su interior es dulce y frágil como las gotas del rocío...  
  
G- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
  
L- Sólo quiere lo mejor para los suyos y si puede ayudar a combatir contra Sauron lo hará, tenlo por seguro que lo hará.  
  
G- jajaja, me vas a decir ahora que no te estás enamorando de ella ¿no?, vaya vaya, el elfo enamorado...  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Hèrion Môrien, doncella licántropo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, a excepción de Iszindriel, Hèrion, Norhim...y todos los demás no pertenecientes a El Señor de los Anillos  
  
(Estoy intentando arreglar los fallos del capitulo anterior para que se pueda leer mas fácilmente sin tanto L:, I: A G etc que es tan incómodo...Mientras tened paciencia y aquí teneis otro capitulo)  
  
Hèrion caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por las llanuras de los límites de Rohan... No estaba perdida, no al menos en el sentido de saber dónde estaba, aunque sí en cuanto a saber qué hacer... Hacía más de tres días que se había separado de La Compañía a la cual había llegado casi por casualidad. No había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos pero había sido suficiente para que en ellos encontrara una nueva familia. Habían pasado por mucho juntos...pero ahora volvía a estar como en un principio... ...sola Completamente sola de nuevo.  
  
Unos días atrás el cruel destino había querido que fueran atacados por sorpresa por un grupo de uruk-hai, unas criaturas absolutamente repulsivas al igual que fuertes y astutas... Y esa había sido la perdición de la Compañía...  
  
Dos de sus compañeros, dos hobbits fueron capturados...pero la fortuna les acompañó tanto a ellos como a ella y quiso que pudiera ayudar a liberarles...días atrás, pero Hèrion decidió seguir otro camino.  
  
Vio al elfo y al enano combatir junto al humano heredero del trono de Gondor. Combatieron y acabaron con muchos, lograron salir con vida, los vio...  
  
Pero también lo vio a él, el hijo del senescal...Boromir, ese era su nombre...  
  
Lo vio caer frente al uruk-hai, derrotado, perdido... Pero eso fue demasiado para ella. Hèrion había presenciado muchas muertes, mucha crueldad, y podría soportarlo todo... ...todo menos eso.  
  
No es que sintiera algo por el humano...no podría...eran demasiado diferentes quizás pero...realmente le importaba, le importó. Y como todas las cosas por las que ella habría dado la vida, él también había muerto.  
  
¿En quién confiar cuando se ha perdido la esperanza?, cuando ya nada te importa porque todo lo que mas valorabas ya no existe...  
  
Hèrion era una licántropo. Boromir la llamó un día "esbirro de Sauron", aunque eso fue hacía mucho, cuando apenas se conocían... Pero eso la hizo recordar y reaccionar:  
  
La humana paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, allá en el horizonte, allí se encontraba Mordor, el hogar de Sauron...y donde su familia seguía con vida (o al menos eso quería creer) junto al resto de su pueblo, esclavizados.  
  
La humana cerró los ojos. "Puede que haya fallado a mis compañeros, pero no volveré a fallar. Partiré hacia Mordor y salvaré a mi pueblo"-pensó.  
  
Y dicho y hecho, la chica siguió caminando velozmente hacia su nuevo objetivo. Puede que estuviera sola, pero aun le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. 


	3. Nuevas Esperanzas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, a excepción de Iszindriel, Hèrion, Norhim...y todos los demás no pertenecientes a El Señor de los Anillos  
  
Los minutos se hicieron horas y al cabo de un tiempo en el cual Hèrion no había parado ni un instante para descansar, oyó un ruido de monturas acercándose al galope. La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para ocultarse y, de haberlo tenido, le habría sido imposible, pues atravesaba una gran llanura apenas surcada por unos pocos matorrales y algún que otro árbol.  
  
Así se dio la vuelta e hizo frente al grupo de jinetes que se acercaban. Como pudo distinguir por sus ropajes parecían elfos en su mayoría. El que encabezaba el grupo se acercó a ella, era una chica elfa.  
  
-Perdonad, no deja de resultarme extraño el ver a una mujer caminando sola por las llanuras de Rohan, ¿necesitáis ayuda? ¿quiénes sois?  
  
Hèrion dudó por un momento y la elfa continuó.  
  
-Oh, perdonad, mi nombre es Iszindriel, del reino de Earöl, vamos hacia allí...¿y vos?  
  
La chica titubeó.  
  
-Yo...mi nombre es...  
  
-¡Hèrion!- exclamó una voz conocida tras la mujer elfa que acababa de presentarse.  
  
-¿Aragorn?- preguntó la humana extrañada.  
  
El humano bajó de la montura y se acercó a ella asombrado.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, ¿realmente eres tu?  
  
Hèrion asintió y Legolas se acercó también junto a Aragorn.  
  
-Te creíamos muerta- exclamó.  
  
-Me alegro de que estés bien...-continuó el montaraz sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
Iszindriel los contemplaba sin acabar de entender nada.  
  
-¿Os conocíais?  
  
Aragorn asintió-  
  
-No terminamos de decirte todos los que iban con nosotros, ella es Hèrion, se unió a la Compañía poco después de que partiéramos de Rivendel...pero durante la emboscada en Amon Hen creímos haberla perdido.  
  
-Logré escapar y ayudar a Merry y Pippin- aclaró la humana.  
  
-No sabes lo que me alivia ver que sigues con vida- continuó Aragorn- vamos camino de Earöl, vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?  
  
Hèrion pareció pensárselo pero finalmente accedió.  
  
-Bien, pues...puedes montar conmigo si no tienes ningún problema, al menos hasta que te encontremos una montura- ofreció el humano. (¿¿y quien se negaría??yo no y ella tampoco :D).  
  
-Gracias...  
  
La chica subió al caballo de Aragorn y éste tras ella y retomaron el viaje en silencio.  
  
-¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?- le preguntó el humano.  
  
-Yo...pretendía llegar a Mordor.  
  
-¡A Mordor!- exclamó el enano- ¡¿Qué iba a llevarte a hacer tal locura?!  
  
-¿Pretendías ir sola?- añadió el elfo.  
  
Hèrion asiente.  
  
-Sí, no tengo a nadie más y es algo que tengo que hacer...  
  
Iszindriel la miró.  
  
-Ahora nos tienes a nosotros- dijo amablemente.  
  
La chica miró a la elfa fríamente pero apartó la mirada y continuó en silencio. Iszindriel dirigió la vista hacia Aragorn algo extrañada.  
  
-Mejor paremos un poco- sugirió él- los caballos necesitan descansar y beber algo de agua- dijo señalando un pequeño lago.  
  
-Será lo mejor...-asintió la elfa.  
  
Pararon, bajaron de los caballos y se sentaron a descansar y comer algo. Iszindriel se acercó a Hèrion que permanecía alejada y le tendió un trozo de lembas.  
  
-Pan élfico...-murmuró la humana- gracias...-añadió sin levantar la mirada hacia la elfa.  
  
Ella miró a los demás asegurándose de que no la oían y se dirigió a la humana de nuevo.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó amablemente.  
  
La chica la fulminó con la mirada  
  
-No creo que eso sea de vuestra incumbencia .  
  
-Sólo pretendía ayudarte...  
  
-Pues no necesito ayuda...y menos la de alguien como tú.  
  
Aragorn se giró al oírla.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre, Hèrion?- preguntó extrañado.  
  
-Los humanos sufrimos las muertes...a diferencia de otros- contestó ella mirando a la elfa de reojo.  
  
Pero ella no se acobardó.  
  
-Por fortuna algunos tenemos el don de poder devolver la vida- dijo, y se alejó.  
  
La humana miró a Aragorn extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué ha querido decir?  
  
-Hèrion...-empieza el humano- Iszindriel encontró a Boromir...logró devolverle la vida.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Boromir está vivo, en Gondor de hecho...- aclaró él.  
  
La chica apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero intentaba no mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
-Eso...eso es estupendo- dijo con una sonrisa algo mas animada.  
  
Aragorn sonrió al descubrir por fin el por qué de su comportamiento.  
  
-Sí, creo que le debes una disculpa a ella...- añadió Legolas uniéndose a la conversación y mirando a la elfa.  
  
-Si bueno...supongo, lo haré...luego ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Legolas le lanzó una mirada de "mas te vale" y se alejó.  
  
Hèrion miró a Aragorn.  
  
-Lo siento, no podía saberlo...jamás lo hubiera imaginado...le vi morir y eso...se grabó en mi mente, no podía soportarlo y ahora...  
  
-Tranquila, lo entiendo, pero Legolas tiene razón... debes...  
  
-Que sí...que hablaré con ella...  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, a excepción de Iszindriel, Hèrion, Norhim...y todos los demás no pertenecientes a El Señor de los Anillos.  
  
-¡En marcha!- dijo Iszindriel subiendo a su caballo.  
  
Mientras los demás aun estaban subiendo comenzó a galopar suavemente hacia una pequeña colina.  
  
-Creo que no has sido justa con ella- comenzó Aragorn a Hèrion- sé que has estado afectada por la supuesta muerte de Boromir y...  
  
-Pero los elfos sólo piensasn en si mismos, a diferencia que los humanos- le cortó Hèrion.  
  
-Yo también pensaba lo mismo que tú- añadió Gimli- pero ha ayudado a uno de los últimos reinos humanos libres a formar un gran ejército así que no todas las elfas deben de ser iguales...  
  
-¡Aragorn!- gritó Legolas- ¡jinetes de Gondor!, y al frente viene Boromir. Iszindriel va hacia ellos...  
  
-¡¿Boromir?!- preguntó Hèrion creyendo no haber oído bien.  
  
Un jinete de la elfa se giró hacia ella entonces:  
  
-Mirad dama Hèrion...pensaba callarme, pero no puedo, Iszindriel también a perdido a seres queridos, su hermano perdió la vida y ella no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, así que preguntad antes de hablar...  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO...  
  
Iszindriel miró a Boromir:  
  
-Boromir, veo que ya estás preparado para ir de caza...  
  
-El orco que me mató se acordará de mi...  
  
Hèrion se acercó entonces:  
  
-Ya está muerto-dijo  
  
Boromir dirigió la mirada hacia ella asombrado:  
  
-¡Hèrion! ¿Eres tú de verdad? Pensé que estabas...muerta...  
  
Iszindriel bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Legolas, éste la miró:  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
  
-Por lo que te dijo Hèrion...  
  
-Estoy bien, eso sí, un poco ofendida...  
  
-Siento lo de tu hermano...  
  
Iszindriel le miró extrañada.  
  
-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Uno de tus jinetes se lo dijo a Hèrion, se ve que te protegen bien de las acusaciones...  
  
-De las acusaciones y de otras cosas.- dijo mientras se volvía hacia os jinetes de Boromir de nuevo- ¿tenéis algún caballo para Hèrion?  
  
El jinete asintió  
  
-Un par...nos cruzamos con unos orcos y sus jinetes tuvieron mala suerte...ten- dijo dándole uno a Hèrion- éste es Andúne  
  
-Gracias...-agradeció ella.  
  
Boromir miró a Iszindriel.  
  
-¿A dónde os dirigís?  
  
-Hacia el bosque de Iszindriel a intentar convencer a su pueblo de que parta hacia los puertos Grises...-explicó Legolas.  
  
-Y luego a cazar orcos- añadió Gimli sonriente.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho-asintió la elfa.  
  
-Tú me ayudaste-empezó Boromir-o mejor dicho: me devolviste la vida y ahora estoy en deuda contigo, cuenta conmigo y con mis hombres.  
  
-No me debes nada-contestó Iszindriel-lo hice porque debía, si no quieres venir no estás obligado.  
  
-Iré- dijo mirando a Hèrion de reojo.  
  
-Entonces...pongámonos en marcha, no quiero que la noche se nos eche encima, además estamos cerca...-terminó la elfa.  
  
Así cabalgaron y cabalgaron durante todo el resto del día hasta que al anochecer...  
  
Iszindriel detuvo su caballo.  
  
-¡Desmontad!  
  
Aragorn la miró extrañado:  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-He dicho que desmontes y no discutas conmigo, las ramas de los árboles cubren los caminos y debemos ir con cuidado, no quiero que les pase nada a los caballos, ¿algo mas?- dijo mirando a Aragorn.  
  
-No  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
